La Maldición de Pucca
by nathyadri
Summary: Pucca recibe una maldión por proteger a Garu... setimientos revelados ¿Que hará?


**La Maldición de Pucca**

Era una noche pacífica o eso creían Pucca, Ching y Abyo los tres buscaban a Garu, a las afueras de la aldea de Sooga estaban Garu como era de costumbre luchando con Tobe y sus Ninjas

-Ching: Aya está… vamos a ayudar Abyo- dice Ching sacando su espada y Abyo la siguió

-Abyo: Pucca nosotros nos encargamos- dijo antes de unirse a Ching peleando con los Ninjas

-Pucca: _Si claro… no me voy a quedar viendo esto_- piensa viendo que Tobe le lanzó un golpe a Garu dejándolo inconsciente

Pucca corre hasta Tobe le lanzó un golpe dándole a Garu tiempo suficiente para despertar mientras volvía a pelear con Tobe, cuando Pucca iba a volver a interrumpir la pelea…

-Tobe: No… esta vez no lograras nada Pucca… tengo algo para Garu- dice mientras ve a una bruja detrás de Pucca

La bruja le lanzó un rayo a Garu pero el lo esquivó, luego Tobe lo atacó sirviendo como distracción para Garu, la bruja le lanzó otro rayo se vio una luz que segaron a todos por un momento, cuando lograron ver, Pucca estaba en lugar de Garu recibiendo el rayo a lo cual dejaron a todos perplejos cuando esta le lanzó un golpe a Tobe y a la bruja que los hizo volar por el aire (Literalmente)

-Ching: Pucca ¿estas bien?- ella asintió un poco seria- Bueno mejor nos vamos es tarde- y Pucca asintió- Nos vemos- dijo en forma de despedida

**Un rato después**

-Abyo: Garu es mejor tener cuidado con Tobe no creo que aya llevado a esa bruja por nada- Garu asintió

-Garu: _Tienes razón Abyo…mañana veré a Pucca… espero que esté bien_- pensó pero Abyo supo en que pensaba

Abyo: La quieres mucho ¿verdad?- preguntó ya que sabia que su mejor amigo a pesar de que no hablaba nunca le mentía, por parte de Garu solo asintió- Vamos a ver como está

**Al día siguiente**

-Ching: ¿No han visto a Pucca?... la busqué por todas partes- preguntó preocupada

-Abyo: No… vamos a preguntarle a sus tíos

**En**** Chin-Dooda**

Tres personas entraron a restaurante

-Ho: Hola ¿van a comer algo?

-Ching: No gracias… ¿Dónde esta Pucca?

-Tío Dumpling: En su habitación… si quieren pueden subir

-Linguini: Tengan cuidado- asintieron y se fueron

**En la habitación de Pucca**

-Ching: Pucca ¿te sientes bien?

Pucca estaba en su cama con su cabello suelto, unos pañuelos y estaba respirando con algo de dificultad, tenía unas ojeras grandes, estaba muy pálida y eso alarmo mucho a todos sobre todo a Garu

-Pucca: Si- todos se sorprendieron ya que ella estaba hablando, era una voz hermosa y armoniosa, por su parte Pucca trataba de disimular su malestar con muy poco éxito- No se preocupen… ¿y ustedes?

-Ching: Bi… bien Pucca- tartamudeó ella, sorprendida porque estaba sufriendo pero igual se preocupaba por los demás

-Pucca: Me alegro ¿y tu Garu estas bien?- el asintió y ella sonrió débilmente- Me alegro- tosió

-Abyo: No te ves bien Pucca

-Pucca: Solo estoy enferma es todo

-Garu: _Creo que fue el rayo que le pegó esa bruja voy con el maestro Soo_- pensó y se fue corriendo

-Ching: ¿Qué le pasa?

-Abyo: No lo sé… voy tras el- dijo yéndose a buscar a Garu

-Pucca: _Debió darse cuenta_- pensó- Ching ¿Puedes ir con ellos? me preocupa lo que vayan a hacer

-Ching: Si pero… tengo que cuidarte te ves mal Pucca

-Pucca: Ching por favor de verdad me preocupan

-Ching: Está bien Pucca

**En el Templo del Maestro Soo**

-Soo: ¿Así que eso ocurrió?... Garu creo que te refieres a una maldición… veré que se puede hacer… mientras debes cuidar a Pucca si tardamos en averiguar este asunto ella empeorará- Garu asintió y se fue

Abyo y Chin llegaban al Templo y vieron que Garu se marchaba con prisa y observaron que el Maestro Soo veía la ventana con preocupación

-Soo: Pobre Pucca- murmuró pero lo suficientemente alto para que los presentes lo escucharan

-Ching: ¿Qué le pasa a Pucca?

-Soo: Lo siento creí que estaba solo… tiene una maldición tengo que discutir esto con Tortuga- dijo preocupado

**En el cuarto de Pucca otra vez**

Pucca seguía en su cuarto pero esta vez estaba peor sus tíos habían intentado todos los remedios, la dejaron descansar unos minutos y dejaron pasar a Garu para hacerla sentir mejor mientras tanto Pucca estaba en su cuarto cuando vio a Garu entrar

-Pucca: Lo sabes ¿verdad?- preguntó viendo el suelo el asintió

-Garu: _Ya no me importa el voto de silencio no puedo soportar esto-_ pensó- Si ya lo sé

-Pucca: ¿Garu?- estaba sorprendida Garu estaba hablando

-Garu: Es mi culpa Pucca… lo siento… debí evitar que te pegaran esa maldición- dijo mirando el suelo

-Pucca: No es verdad yo ya sabía que Tobe haría algo así algún día… además no me importa lo que me suceda mientras estén todos a salvo- dijo volteó su mirada a otro lado

-Garu: ¿Tu lo sabías?- ella asintió- ¿Por qué no me advertiste?- la miró

-Pucca: No te quería preocupar pensé que cuando llegara ese día yo podía soportar esto en tu lugar… la verdad es que cuando golpeé a Tobe pude ver a la bruja me puse en posición para tratar de que llamara a la bruja sabía que los primeros golpes los evitarías… sabía lo que harías… te conozco- tosió

-Garu: Pucca no puedes soportar esto tu sola… todos tienen un límite hasta tu y yo

-Pucca. Lo sé pero… no tenías que romper tu voto de silencio por esto no vale pena créeme… no lo vale- tosió

-Garu: Si lo vale yo no puedo soportar esto- Pucca volteó a verlo- No puedo soportar que sufras

-Pucca: Y yo nunca podré hacerlo si tu sufres… es por eso que lo hice… no quiero que nadie en esta aldea siga aguantando esto

-Garu: Pucca no puedes aguantarlo… no sola- el solo podía ver que ella estaba cada vez mas pálida y recordó- _"Debes cuidar a Pucca si tardamos en averiguar este asunto ella empeorará"_- esas palabras le dieron un escalofrío y tomó la mano de Pucca- Te prometo que te voy a curar- le soltó la mano y se dispuso a irse cuando…

-Pucca: Garu ¿Qué sientes por mi?- preguntó en un susurro que pudo escuchar ella se había quedado sin voz

-Garu: Si me lo hubieras preguntado antes no sabría que responder… ahora lo sé- se volteó y sonrió- Pero ahora no te responderé- se fue

**En casa de Tobe**

-Tobe: No puedo creer que le ayas puesto la maldición a Pucca en vez de Garu… pero aun así bien hecho ya no la soportaba

-Bruja: Esa niña tiene un gran espíritu… es muy fuerte me pregunto ¿Quién será?

En ese momento entra en ese momento entra Garu, Ching y Abyo (quienes después de que pasaron gran parte de la mañana persiguiendo a Garu al fin pudieron seguirlo, no saben que ya había roto su voto de silencio y menos que habló con Pucca, pero si sabían que el estaba molesto) Garu le lanzó un golpe a Tobe y a la bruja

Tobe: Y ahora ¿Qué te pasa?- dijo enojado

Garu: ¡Eso fue por lo que le hicieron a Pucca!- gritó para sorpresa de todos incluyendo a Tobe- ¡No te lo perdonaré!

Comenzó la pelea

**En otro lugar**

-Pucca: No se preocupen tíos solo voy a caminar- dijo se peinó como la diosa griega (en medalla de oro para Garu) y se vistió

- Tío Dumpling: Pero Pucca te ves mal

-Ho: Tienes que cuidarte

-Pucca: Por favor solo quiero caminar un poco

- Linguini: Esta bien

Pucca se fue y ahora estaba caminando por la aldea todos la veían preocupados

-Santa: Pucca no te ves bien

-Pucca: No te preocupes Santa

-Ring- Ring: ¿Estas hablando?

-Pucca: Ahora no puedo hablar tengo que ver a alguien- se fue al pantano

**En el pantano**

Tortuga escribía la suerte vio que Pucca se acercaba

-Tortuga: Hola Pucca… pasa

-Pucca: Gracias

-Tortuga: Pequeña ya me dijeron tu situación… ¿vienes a saber un remedio para la maldición?

-Pucca: No…sé que para esta maldición no hay remedio aun no solo vine a saber si mis amigos estarán bien

-Tortuga: Como lo acabas de decir no hay cura pero… ellos estarán bien

-Pucca: No me importa cuanto tengo que soportar lo haré por todos ustedes- tosió- No me importa mi vida si las personas que amo están a salvo

-Tortuga: Recuerdo esas palabras las dijo uno de tus ancestros a uno de los míos lo recuerdo ya que soy sabio… pero a veces no tengo todas las respuestas

-Pucca: Nadie es completamente sabio… algunas preguntas las respuestas no las conocemos

-Tortuga: Así es… pero se que no te puedes rendir… ahora mismo Garu te necesita

-Pucca: Está en la casa de Tobe ¿no es así?- la tortuga asintió- Voy para allá

**En casa de Tobe**

Tobe esquivaba los golpes de Garu con mucha dificultad, y cada vez estaba mas cansado, pero Garu cada vez qua le daba un golpe el que seguía era mas fuerte tanto así que parecía que no se cansaba, sus amigos luchaban con los Ninjas hasta que derepente escucharon un portazo y un grito ¡BASTA!

-Garu: Pucca- corrió hasta ella por el esfuerzo de correr y gritar se había caído- No te puedes esforzar tanto- estaba preocupado pero para la sorpresa de todos Pucca se levantó y caminó hasta la bruja

-Pucca: No buscaré una cura que no existe- tosió- Mientras todos estén a salvo lo soportaré

-Bruja: ¿Quién eres?... por lo que puedo ver has luchado con toda tu fuerza esta maldición… nadie resiste tanto tiempo

-Pucca: Si no lo hubiera hecho no estaría aquí- hizo una pausa- Soy una Kunoichi

La bruja le lanzó un rayo a Garu para probar a Pucca, el no lo pudo evitar, por otro lado Pucca se molestó y con un poco de fuerza le dio un golpe, era tan débil que la bruja pudo evitarlo la bruja le lanzó un rayo mas fuerte a Garu tan fuerte que lo lanzó al patio de Tobe, Pucca corrió hasta el para ver como se encontraba

-Pucca: Garu…- el no reaccionó, Pucca soltó unas lágrimas una ráfaga de viento la rodeó y el día soleado cambió a una gran tormenta se levantó des suelo estaba de espaldas de la bruja se pudo ver como su cabello se soltaba se volteó a ver a la bruja y caminando hacia ella dijo

-Pucca: Puedo soportar la maldición, el dolor… pero no puedo soportar que le hagas daño a Garu eso nunca- la bruja le lanzó una gran cantidad de rayos pero no funcionaron a rededor de ella se formó un campo de fuerza un agujero negro se formó atrás de la bruja que la voló por los cielos Pucca abrió los ojos y se pudo ver unos rayos salían de ellos

-Garu: Pucca- susurró le agarró la mano para calmarla- Esta bien tranquila- ella se calmó- Todo va a estar bien- Pucca regresó a su estado- Es mejor que te vayas a descansar- Pucca asintió

**En la habitación de Pucca**

-Ching: ¿Te encuentras bien Pucca?

-Pucca: Si-estaba cada vez mas pálida

-Abyo: Ching mejor nos vamos- ellos se fueron y se quedaron Pucca y Garu

El silencio se hizo presente por unos minutos el cual el rompió

-Garu: No me puedes mentir Pucca, sé que no estas bien

-Pucca: Lo se no quiero preocupar a nadie Garu… lo sabes- tosió

-Garu: No se puede quedar así- se acercó a ella- No puedo permitir que esta maldición te acabe

-Pucca: No te preocupes esto ya no importa… no quiero que estén deprimidos por mi- sonrió débilmente- están todos bien

-Garu: Si te hubiera protegido no estuvieras pasando por esto- miró al suelo- Es mi culpa… lo siento

-Pucca: Garu no es tu culpa…

-Garu: Si lo es… tu siempre me proteges en cambio yo… no hice nada

Otro silencio se hizo presente

-Pucca: Garu-lo llamó

-Garu: Dime…

-Pucca: ¿Qué sientes por mí?- Garu se acercó mas a ella

-Garu: Te amo- la besó tiernamente

Del pecho de Pucca brotó una luz y salió el rayo que le lanzó la bruja, en ese momento Pucca respiraba normalmente, el pálido de su piel se fue poco a poco, dejó de toser las ojeras desaparecieron y una sonrisa en su rostro apareció

-Pucca: La maldición…

-Garu: Desapareció Pucca- sonrió

-Pucca: Garu…

-Garu: Dime

-Pucca: También… te amo- lo besó- _El amor lo cura todo_

FIN

Al fin terminé espero que no les moleste que aya extraído una escena de "El No Me Ama" para saberlo tienen que ver el episodio fue uno de mis favoritos felicidades a los productores


End file.
